


Sentimental

by spuffyduds



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set sometime in the 3rd season.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the 3rd season.

"No, of _course_ I'm not 'really busy on anything important,'" Rodney says. "We're merely trying to upgrade the energy production on the zed-PM for, you know, purposes of self-defense against _evil space vampires_, and--"

"Slow day, then," John says, gets hold of a sleeve and tugs him out of the labs.

"What translation software is your brain using, exactly?"

"You didn't mention anything about everyone dying horrifically _today_ if you don't finish a project—-it's a slow day."

"Hmmph," Rodney says, but he doesn't fight the tug, and in a couple of minutes they're in a puddlejumper.

"What are we--" Rodney says.

"Check out the basket behind you."

Rodney roots through it for a minute. It's a _picnic_. It's a pretty damned _impressive_ picnic.

"Cash in a lot of favors?" he says.

"You remind somebody of the last six times you saved their life, they tend to hand over their chocolate," John says.

"What's the occasion?" Rodney says, and John _blushes_.

"Okay," he says. "I was trying to get really organized, when I first took command here? Start actually having stuff prepped for briefings because I remembered what they were about before they started, that kind of thing? I can't keep all that in my head."

"Sure," Rodney says, "who could?" Which he figures is pretty gracious of him, because _he_ could, but he's not gonna be petty with a picnic basket full of goodies waiting for him.

"So," John says, and he's concentrating on the puddlejumper driving a whole lot more than Rodney figures he could possibly need to, just to take it slow up the coastline of the mainland like this. "Anyway. I started keeping this really detailed calendar on my computer, and—-kind of as a joke, but, you know, kind of to keep me going, too—-I started entering times the team didn't die in the calendar, so they'd pop up a year later, like birthdays? Sorta cool to wake up in the morning and see, 'Oh, yeah, it's the anniversary of the _second_ time Kolya didn't kill us! I wonder how I'll not die today!'"

"And," Rodney says, because--an entertaining idea, but it doesn't explain the blush and the not looking at Rodney.

"And," John says. Fiddles with his seat adjustment a while and finally says, "And today's the day last year we didn't get killed on that planet with the exploding blood plants."

"Oh, yeah, _yuck_," Rodney says, because that really had been gross. They'd been running frantically from--he couldn't even remember who, now, but somebody well-armed and truly pissed-off. He tripped and hit the ground, smashing this huge, weirdly _warm_ fleshy flower under him, and when the rest of the team turned around and saw him, Sheppard had him scooped up in a fireman's carry before he could even finish saying that he was _fine_ unless this gunk was poisonous, did anyone know if it was poisonous?

"What the fuck are you _talking_ about, is _what_ poisonous?" Sheppard said, and somehow with Rodney on his back he was outdistancing Ronon and Teyla, that was some adrenalin surge. "It's a _bullet_ wound, Rodney, I need to know where you're _hit_, I'll get some pressure on it as soon as we can stop, _Jesus_ that's a lot of--where are you _hit_, Rodney?!?"

Which is when Rodney realized that the gunk he was covered with--clothes soaked, hair dripping, stuff in his _eyes_\--was bright _red_ and even _smelled_ right for blood, coppery and sharp; and he started trying to explain but then John was diving for the gate and Carson was at the other side when they went through and the two of them were yanking Rodney's clothes off, looking for the wound, right _there_ with most of the population of Atlantis standing around the gate. Not Rodney's best day ever.

Although it had improved a lot when Sheppard showed up at his door later--after Rodney'd showered and stopped looking like he was an extra from "Friday the 13th Meets the Little Shop of Horrors."

And Sheppard had closed the door, given Rodney this _look_ he'd never seen before, and said, "You. I thought you were. _Fuck_," and _kissed_ him.

_Oh._

"_Oh_," Rodney says. "It's our _anniversary_."

"Well. It's not like we have any...official. It just seemed like--a nice day for a--"

"You big _sap_," Rodney says.

"Shut up or you're not getting any chocolate."

"I really don't know if even chocolate is enough to keep me from telling people you are a total softie. I think I'll start with Lorne."

"Shut up or you're not getting any blow jobs."

"Shutting up," Rodney says, and John grins at him and starts a descent.

 

\--END--


End file.
